


You Know What They Do to Guys Like Us in Prison

by Watterdrop



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watterdrop/pseuds/Watterdrop
Summary: "Well this is a nice change of scenery.""It's a prison cell, Frank.""I was being sarcastic, Gerard."





	You Know What They Do to Guys Like Us in Prison

**Author's Note:**

> ey yo this is my first fic on ao3 so yeah

“Well, this is a nice change of scenery.”

The man sits down on the cement floor as his partner in crime places along the locked doors.

“It’s a prison cell,” the partner breathes out, exasperated. “Honestly, Frank, this was not supposed to happen, we were supposed to be in the Bahamas or somewhere by now! But you just had to fuck it all up...."  
“I was being sarcastic, Gerard,” the smaller man, Frank muttered, standing up and coming behind his partner.

“No shit, Sherlock!” Gerard turns to Frank, his eyes ablaze with anger. “Why did you have to do it? Everything was fine, and now I’m trapped in a goddamn jail with you of all people!”

Frank let out a soft laugh, his fingers curling into fists. “See, this is what I’ve been talking about! You never seem to see the whole picture. We weren’t happy, and I tried to make us happy. Can’t you be grateful for once in your life?”

Suddenly, a police officer strode by, checking on the prisoners. Honestly, he had just been ready to go home to his boyfriend, who was probably already worried about him, but these two criminals just kept making noise, so he had to shut them up. 

Gerard would have jumped onto this man if it weren’t for the bars separating them. “Officer!” he cried. “Please! I don’t care if I’m in a jail cell, just get me out of this one!”

The guard looked nonplussed. “How do I know you’re not planning something funny?”  
Frank put his arm around the taller man, making him jump. “Oh, it’s nothing. We’re just having a bit of a row, as most couples do,” he said with a silky tone. "You don't need to worry, sir, I'm sure we'll kiss and make up soon." The officer shrugged, and made to move away. 

“Wait!” Gerard yelled, and managed to get a glimpse at the nametag the cop wore, simply stating “Wentz”. Well, any information is good information. “Officer Wentz, we’re not a couple, at least not anymore,"he paused to glare at Frank, then continued, "You don't understand, this man will--”

“Look,” said Wentz, stifling a yawn. “I just want to go home, so work it out now, m’kay?”

Gerard needed something, anything, to get him away from the other man. “You wouldn’t happen to be Pete wentz, would you?” he asked, grasping on to one last string of hope.   
Thankfully, that hope led somewhere. The officer turned, confused. “Yeah, why? You know me somehow?”

“I’m Gerard Way, I believe you’re dating my brother,” Gerard offered. 

“So?”

Gerard felt Franks grip on his waist tighten. This was his last chance. “Please,” he choked out, feeling a wave of tears fall down his face. “I need to get out of this cell. I...I can supply you with...baby pictures? Stories from childhood? I know Mikey doesn’t talk about the past…”

Pete looked almost bored. “No need, and, frankly, I care more about my boyfriend than his brother who he never talks about.” He began to walk away, ignoring Gerards sobs and flicking out the lights.   
In the darkness, Gerard fell to the floor, frank still holding him in a death grip. His soft voice whispered in his ear, “Oh, we’re going to have fun tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> may continue


End file.
